


T4K the Hideous New Gem: Invader Fusions Minicomics

by LooneyMooney



Series: Invader Gems [2]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: A collection of comic pages displaying the various fusions amongst the Invader Gems created to defeat Lolite T4K





	1. Garnet (Z1M and D18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Black Friday, I give you Ruby Z1M and Sapphire D18's fusion "dance" (aka death battles fueled by arguments lol)  
> (This was posted to Tumblr on Black Friday)

 Sapphire D18 and Ruby Z1M stand before each other. D18's blushing, avoiding his Ruby's eyes as he makes a peculiar proposition.

D18: I think we should FUSE.

Z1M: EH?

Z1M: How DARE you suggest Z1M partake such treachery?

D18: Well it's not like we've never Done It before, so -

Z1M: LIES!

D18:

Z1M:

They launch themselves at each other, weapons drawn, screaming ferociously as their gems begin to glow. Their forms become lost in a hazy cloud of pure glowing white, from which a new figure emerges.

Garnet ZADR: Alright. Let's DO THIS


	2. Invader Opal (G4Z & G1R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after Z1M and D18 fuse into Almundine, they launch themselves into space to kick Lolite T4K's ass. Meanwhile, Amethyst G4Z and Pearl G1R are left behind to destroy her lava pump... A task much better suited for a reckless, destructive fusion than a pair of smol gems. Thus, Invader Opal makes her first (and last?) Appearance.

 

 G4Z and G1R watch Garnet ZADR fly off into space. Before them stands Lolite T4K's lava pump, designed to extract Planet Earth of it's resource-ritch magma and free the Cluster for her Diamonds. It's a plan that will completely obliterate the planet unless it can be stopped. 

G4Z: Alright. Let's cause some MAYHEM. 

G1R: Not unless you fuse with me ~

G4Z: What? No. Never...

G1R:

G4Z: oh come on

G4Z: WHY?

G1R grabs G4Z by the cheeks, and brings her face closer to his as he whispers

G1R: I wanna be a Giant Woman

G4Z places a hand on his shoulder.

G4Z: ... Fine.

G1R is ECSTATIC.

Their fusion stands tall amongst the chaos, dual-wielding rubber pig baseball hammers as she surveys the destruction.

G4Z: Just this ONCE.


End file.
